The Fight for the Five Worlds (Pkmn/Dgmn/FF7,8,9)
by Dark Pen
Summary: A mysterious young man summons uppon five groups of people to save their worlds and the universe! R AND R!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!
1. The Call

The Fight for the Five Worlds

Part 1: **The Call**

By Dark Pen

Rated PG-13 for Mild Language, Violence, and some Sexual Content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, Final Fantasy 7, 8, 9 so don't sue me. This also goes for the other chapters of this fanfic. Note that I will not put the disclaimer in those cuz I'm too lazy to do so :-P

In the Pokémon World; Johto: Ash and the rest of the gang are once again…lost.

Misty: Did you get us lost again Ash?

Ash: don't ask me, it was Brock who has the map

Brock: you mean "had"

Apparently Brock lost the map

Misty: (wacks Brock with a hammer from nowhere) You dimwit! Now what are we going to do?

Ash: well we can try on my pure instinct (smiles triumphantly)

Misty: like that'll work, I'll pass

Ash falls over animé style.

Ash: what do you expect of me any ways?!?!

Misty: well maybe I would have more faith in you if we went out on more dates! (yes I have been reading way too many aaml fanfics)

Ash hangs his head low. Misty sees this.

Misty: (grabs Ash playfully) that's ok, I forgive you

Ash smiles timidly

Ash: it's just that I've had my mind set so focused on my journey to be a Pokémon master lately

Misty: that's ok A…

Brock: (he interrupts) guys, this is no time to talk about personal relationships, look!

Ash: what do you mean Bro…

Ash and everyone else's (including Pikachu's) mouth dropped 'cause there was a giant whirlpool in the sky, plus, it was right on top of them.

Soon they were being lift up into the sky.

Ash/Misty/Brock/Pikachu:WAAAAAA!!/AAAAHHHHH!!/AHHHHHHH!!/PIIIKAAAAAAAA!!

Before they knew it, they were sucked into the whirlpool in the air.

Several moments before in the Digital World; File Island Café: Willis, and all the other Digidestines came to the meeting at the café arranged by Tai.

Tai: ok team, as you have all experienced, we all had a dream involving a whirlpool in the sky…

Davis: oooohhhh, that reminds me, I need to go to the boy's room, where is it?

TK: (shakes head and points to the end of the hall in the café) it's over there

Davis: thanks TJ! (runs off)

Cody: (yells) HIS NAME IS TK!

TK: it's no use Cody, it seems he has a short memory span when it comes to rivals

Kari: I can't believe that jerk still likes me, after I slapped him yesterday when he tried to kiss me.

Sora: Well I'm glad no one other than Tai likes me

Tai: (blush)

Tai: (snaps back to army general mode) so do any of you know what's causing this?

Ken: well I have a thought

Izzy: shoot (as in "go ahead" type shoot, not "dammit" type shoot)

Ken: well it's possible that some sort of Evil Form such as the "Darkness" is causing this phenomenon in our dreams, especially since only the Digidestines and our Digimon seem to have it.

Willis: I know this is a wild guess but…what if it's an outside force from another world, dimension even.

Izzy: that is a possibility. But so far the only other dimension I know of is the so called "Pokémon world" in which Pokémon and humans live together, some in harmony and some not.

Tai: we already know that Izzy

Ken: what are you guys talking about?

Davis walks back to the table while zipping his zipper.

Davis: well you see Ken, it happened a while ago after you and Wormmon got together again.

Just in case you didn't know, the Digimon are playing outside

Izzy: we were some how transferred to their world and we only met for a short while.

Ken: what do you mean you met some one?

Matt: they were these kids who were "Pokémon trainers" and they were what they're called. The one named Misty was pretty cute…

Mimi: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS CUTE!?!??!! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME?!?!!!!! (chases Matt, trying to hurt him real bad)

Matt: (yelling back) I'M SORRY! I WAS KIDDING!

Every one has a sweat drop

Joe: well I'm glad I'm not him

Tai: well, umm, any ways…(looks out through window) what the hell?!?!?

Outside was a giant whirlpool in the sky, identical to the one in the Pokémon world. Every one walked out of the café and look at it in awe (yes, Mimi and Matt stopped thrashing about). Before they knew it, they were all being lifted into the air!

Everyone: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Some where between the world of FF VII, FFVIII, and FF IX, several moments earlier; _The Moogle Mamba Karaoke Center_: all the important people from those worlds are there. (Yes, even Aeris, she was called back after being fired for trying to sexually harass Cloud on the set which explains why the producers made her die in the script). Cid Karmer and Cid Highwind arranged a meeting about dreams that each of them (especially Aeris) has been having.

(Black Mage Village, the song, is playing in the background)

Irvine: well I've been having wet dreams about Selphie…

Selphie: why you piece of crap, how dare you!…

Cloud: come on guys, we're here 'cause we all had the same dream of going some where weird, and so far, Aeris here is the only one who can really remember the whole dream and can anticipate what's going to happen later on in our lives.

Vincent: …

Freya: but the question is, when is this phenomina going to occur?

Eiko: LOOK EVERYONE! IT'S ZIDANE'S BOXERS! (holds up a pair of boxers with a hole in the back)

All of the girls there squeals, all except for Garnet.

Zidane: (looks in pants) AAAAAHHHHH! (scowls at Eiko) GIVE ME THAT BACK! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE?!?! (snatches his boxers since he's taller than Eiko)

Eiko: well you see (mischievous grin) while you and Garnet was in "pleasure land" (every one laughs) I sneaked in and stole them after you guys fell asleep, I guess you were too busy to notice you didn't have any underwear on when you two were rushing to this meeting.

Zidane: YOU'LL PAY! (runs to the local restroom)

Soon everyone except for Garnet bursts in laughter.

Yuffie: I my self might do that the next time you two (points at Cloud and Tifa) are in "pleasure land" (every one except for Barret laughs)

Cloud: yeah right, as if you'll be able to get my underwear when we're sleeping, HA!

Tifa: (smiles)

Zidane comes back, giving a mean eye at Eiko.

Aeris: guys…

Every one stops laughing and looks at Aeris, puzzled.

Aeris: ….it's coming…(she points at the window)

Soon everyone at the center gasped at the site outside the window. Soon everyone (as in the people who were in the meeting) went outside to get ready to battle it if it was something at all like Ozma. Soon everyone was sucked into the mysterious whirlpool.

In a mysterious in-between dimension: every one who was sucked into the mysterious whirlpool landed in a white room (the ones like in those commercials where you can't tell if there're any walls or a ceiling in the room.

Everyone: oww/owww/OOW/oww/ow/OOOWWWWWWW!!!!/ouch/move over/get your foot out of my face!/what died? (author's note: you get the point)

As soon as every one got to their senses, they noticed they saw people they never seen before. Soon over an unseen loud speaker, a voice came.

Mysterious person on loud speaker: welcome to my domain.

****

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Incomplete Training

Fight for the Five Worlds

Part 2: **Incomplete Training**

Mysterious In-between dimension: Everybody heard the mysterious voice in the blinding white room.

Davis: who are you?

Squall: and what do u want?

Mysterious voice: I am some one who has looked over your worlds and chose you to fight the great terror that will attack all of your worlds. I could have easily chosen other stronger beings but all of you have stronger hearts in which that learn and use that precious learning skill to work. I myself tried to fight the terror from coming into your worlds but it just wont stop.

Ash: so then what do u want us to do here? And what is your name?

Mysterious voice: my name is…(slowly appears)…Dark Pen.

A teenager of 17 appeared. He had on a black trench coat, eyeglasses, and black boots.

Black Pen: yes I know, my name is a bit queer but it's better than my real one. But first, you all must know that this terror will strike your worlds in 7 days. But you all have to battle this thing together, therefore I will forge all of your worlds together to become one, but this will only last for 2 days. This phenomina will automatically tell every single living being of what is happening, so no need to worry about innocent beings getting in your way. We will have to start training very soon, but first, you must all introduce your selves to each other.

Soon everybody remembered seeing people they never saw.

Ash: well umm, hi…er…

Squall: hmm? The name's Squall

Ash: hi, my names Ash

Ken: hi my name's Ken, what's yours?

Aeris: oh hi Ken, my name's Aeris, has your balls dro…I mean, how old are you?

Ken: (sweat drop)

Matt: hey Misty! Long time no see!

Misty: huh? Oh hi Matt, I see that you're hiding from Mimi since she heard you yell my name.

Matt: uh yea…

Mimi: WHY YOU LITTLE TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU HIDE BEHIND HER!

Matt: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Sora: well you two look alike. 

Garnet: yea we get that a lot

Rinoa: uh huh

______________________________________________________________________________________

DP: and this kept on going and going and going and going and going *Energizer bunny pops out* mmm… pink bunnies…*drool* so hungry…

Quina: me want bunny! (Grabs energizer bunny and uses eat attack. Quina has learned Power Up Fake Blue Magic!)

DP: damn you Quina!

Quina: ^______^ [that face was possible from the help of Merkava Tank (someone of AIM)]

DP: rrrrriiiiiggggghhhttttt….

______________________________________________________________________________________

So the training began, each group of people were put in different rooms for different styles of training. There was training on how fast you can summon your GFs, Eidolons, or summon Materia for the FF8 people, Garnet, Eiko, and Aeris. Hand to hand combat for FF7, FF9 people. Or battle the opponent's Pokémon/Digimon and the opponent and you would be in the battle ring as well. They also went on training courses and were made to take IQ tests. But on the last day of their training and the day before they would have to get ready to fight, there were some technical difficulty.

Men's track course:

Davis: I…can't…run…any…more…like…this…

Cloud: you'll make it little guy

Ash: it's not that hard

Davis: (gets giant animé head) THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WORK OUT A LOT EVERYDAY AND TRAVEL WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND DON'T GO TO SCHOOL!!

Ash: ok, ok, I get the picture. (sweat drop)

Davis: humph! But I still don't understand why we have to train this hard. We don't even know what we're going against.

Squall: I'm pretty much getting a good picture on what we're going to face and Dark Pen wouldn't have chosen my group and the rest of the FF guys if it wasn't that tough since he's seen us on how much damage we posses of doing.

Zidane: YEAH!

Zell: So like what kind of creature are you any ways? A monkey or a human?

Zidane: *sniff*…shaddup and keep on jogging…

Brock: what's his problem?

Vincent: *shrugs* …

Steiner: well I won't let this menace of destruction slap us silly destroy our worlds and this "terror" won't get to because I am the CAPTIAN OF THE KNIGHTS OF PLUTO!

(Imagine him in the middle of a torn down ghost town, standing all triumphant with his chin up when all of a sudden a small tumbleweed roll by and a cold wind blows)

Zell: what a weirdo…

Then all of a sudden there was a black out and the simulation ended. Everyone panicked but then stopped to calm down.

Amarant: Yo Vivi, light up a fire.

Vivi: o-o-ok

Soon when everyone was spread out, Vivi started a Fira attack in his hands.

Vivi: n-now I need an object t-to put the fire on

Irvine volunteered his cowboy hat. Then Vivi put it on fire.

Barret: well since that's settled, we need to know what the hell is happening here and what we're gonna do about it.

Meanwhile…

Dark Pen (will now be known as Dark): Drat! My Internet server is down! Those guys must be pretty confused and scared right now. I put each group in different web sites for different training styles. Izzy must have already noticed that this is just like the time when they had the fight that virus that was looking for Willis. This is hopeless. All I can try to do for now is try to enter the Internet myself. Computer, begin auto-pilot once I go into the domain named www.stikky.com, understood?

Computer generated voice: yes, I shall begin the auto-pilot once you go in.

Dark: good. Computer, activate Net Portal.

(Imagine 3-D graphics of the water looking kind of stuff in the portal in "STAR GATE")

Woman's training field:

Sora: is everyone ok?

Selphie: uh-huh

Garnet: I'll summon Ifrit to make a giant fire for us.

Edea: don't! Some of will get hurt. Instead I'll just use my powers.

Edea focused her power and let out a cosmic blast into the sky, which made it bright.

Edea: that should last for a while.

Misty: thanks Edea

Everyone else: yea thanks

Edea: my pleasure

Tifa: but we need to know what's causing this. I think either this is part of the training that Dark Pen arranged, a trap, or something's wrong.

Mimi: well he isn't that bad of a guy, besides, I think black is his color.

Everyone became quiet, giving her narrow eyes.

Mimi: (troubled voice) so I'm the only one who thought he looked cool?

Every one nodded.

Mimi: *sigh*

Back at the guy's place:

Cait Sith: so Barret, came up with a plan YET?!?

Barret: SHADDUP! I NEED TIME!

Cody: we've been waiting about half an hour and you haven't came up with something.

Cloud: (bored like hell) yea man

Vivi: a-and plus almost all of m-my MP is out

Cid H. (Cid Karmer was for some reason not sucked into the whirlpool): well we gotta do something instead of sitting around here as if something is going to happen! (Stands up) We need to look around and try to find the exit!

Everyone: YEAH!

Cid: and we need to go to the restroom!

Everyone: YEAH!

Cid: and we don't need to go to stripper clubs cuz our girlfriends will strip for us!

Everyone: (mumble)…(mumble)…not interested/nah/forget it/you're crazy man/I'm not old enough/huh? I wasn't listening (and so forth)

All of a sudden there was a big flash of light and a vortex was created. Out of that vortex was Dark Pen.

Dark: sorry guys, some technical difficulties. I'll get it up and running once I get you guys out of here. Computer, open Net Portal.

Computer: access denied

Dark: WHAT! Computer, activate Net Portal now!

Computer: auto-pilot is on, access denied

Dark: oops, Computer, shut down auto-pilot and answer to my voice

Computer: confirmed

Dark: ok, Computer, open Net Portal

Before they knew it, a giant weird portal appeared behind Dark Pen and they all went in. Soon they all got the control room.

Dark: Izzy, I'll need you to handle the control panel while I get the girls. According to that window, it seems that Edea used her power to make a light source. But look, that video was taken a few minutes ago. But look in this window, how they're all separated in different groups to look for the exit. This search is going to take a while. Who wants to go with me?

Everyone was quiet for a while for they didn't know what kind of monsters they would meet in the domain the girls were in. They took even more precaution since the domain's background was a jungle.

Ash: I'll go

Squall: I'll go also

Tai: me too

Zidane: well I won't let Rusty go find Garnet, so I'll go

Dark: I guess that'll do. Ok guys, let now let's make sure we know who we find. I just got a print out of the groups that the girls are in. Ash, you'll be looking for the group of Misty, Freya, and Garnet. 

Zidane: Damn!

Steiner: that's what you get, monkey boy!

Zidane: shaddup tin can man!

Steiner: shut up.

Dark: Squall, you are to look for Rinoa, Tifa, and Eiko. Tai, you are to look for Quistis, Edea, and Sora. Zidane, you look for Yuffie, Aeris, and Kari. I'll look for Mimi, Yolei, and Selphie. Any questions?

Vivi: h-how are you going to s-supply light?

Dark: I'm not a genius for nothing. Here in my hands I hold advanced glow sticks. Crack them once and they won't go but you can turn it off by pressing this button. Unlike a flashlight, you don't need to use batteries and the liquid is non-toxic, unlike normal glow sticks.

Ash: cool, thanks.

Dark: now then, let's begin the search.

****

To Be Continued…


	3. Divided Groups

The Fight for the Five Worlds

Part 3: **Divided Groups**

By: Dark Pen

Disclaimer: I now I said I wouldn't do this again but I'll just add something to it. I do not own the Lost Woods.mid cuz my friend made it, and I do not own the "here we go" song either. And I do not have DSL yet, I'm gonna get it soon.

Dark: now then, let's begin the search.  
Ash, Tai, Squall, and a sad Zidane: YEAH!

Dark: Computer, activate Net Portal hyperlink toward http://Ash.2000.tripod.com/pokemaniac/

Computer: access…confirmed

Ash: Pokémaniac?

Dark: well you see, I'm a Pokémon trainer, but our world doesn't consist of Pokémon, only a video game and a Saturday morning TV show, so uhh…yeah

Brock: that's interesting, so is that ho…

Dark: (cuts Brock off) are we going or not?

(Ash, Tai, Squall, Dark Pen, and a still sad Zidane entered the portal)

("Here we go" from the Digimon TV show plays in the back ground)

Tai: the heck? Why is it playing the song we always hear when we enter the Digimon world when we're entering a Pokémon site?

Dark: sorry about that, I thought it would sound nice, besides, I have it on my Winamp play list anyhow. Let me play something that fits more, Computer, play "Lost woods.mid" file

Computer: confirmed

(Now it was playing the lost woods theme)

Ash: I don't know why but I remember this song from some where

Dark: of course you do. You do have a N64 right?

Ash: yeah…oh yeah! It's from Zelda: ocarina of time

Tai: now I remember!  
Dark: you should know more about this song too since you live in Japan.

Squall: Can't we go there any faster?

Dark: sorry, I had to use my 56k modem to transfer us to this site cuz my DSL server got jacked up.

Tai: this is just like when we had to battle that monster that Willis made!

Loud voice comes out of no where: I HEARD THAT!

(It was Willis)

Dark: I TOLD YOU GUY'S TO NOT USE THE MICROPHONE! IT'S SLOWING US DOWN!

Izzy: sorry Dark, it's just that the guy's are fooling around the place and won't listen to anything I say!

Dark: then press the green button and stay clear of the yellow line on the floor. Make sure everyone's behind the yellow line!

Izzy: here goes nothing!

(The guy's hear a loud *ZOOM* (like the sound from a light saber) and everyone is trapped in it except Izzy)

Dark: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO GO THROUGH THAT FORCE FIELD, IT CAN DESTROY ANYTHING!

(Then the guy's in the net portal hears a bunch of groans and "aww man!"s)

Zidane: we're almost there!

(They saw a dark opening that had a little bit of blue light in the sky, probably conjured up by Edea)

Ash: finally! We're here!

Dark: ok guys, here's a list of what to expect in this site. You will see bunches of giant robots, bunches of little Final Fantasy people, Dozens of Mistys, and so forth. It's gonna be hard, but we have to try. Here's which direction each of us has to go. Now then, here's a digital map for each of you and one for me. I put a tracking device on each of you guys when you guys were sleeping at night so that if a problem like this occurred, we would be able to find each other.

(Everyone looks at their digital map)

Dark: and to help us more, here are special highly advanced walkie-talkies that I personally programmed. It's links to all of us and not to just a two people link. And also for whoever finds the Mistys gang, don't worry, they'll just huddle around you and kiss you and hug you and everything, nothing to be worried about. 

Tai: heh, I bet Matt would have joined the search party if he knew about this

(Everyone laughs)

Matt over the loud speaker thing: I heard that!

(Everyone laughs)

Dark: I told you guys not to use that unless it's an emergency!

Izzy: sorry Dark!

Dark: just get off of the air.

*ziiiiipp* (getting off the air)

Dark: (shakes head) so does everyone know which direction they're supposed to go in?

Ash, Tai, Squall, and Zidane: YES SIR!

Dark: good! Now move out!

****

To be continued…

(Ok, from here on, each chapter is gonna be a different POV of each person (Ash, Dark Pen, Tai, Squall, and Zidane) and how they found they're group of girls. The following 5 fics that I will write later on will be the POVs) 


	4. Squall's POV (sort of)

The Fight for the Five Worlds ****

The Fight for the Five Worlds

Part 4

Squall's POV

(A/N: Squall - Rinoa, Tifa, Eiko are the people he is supposed to find. I am sorry it took me a long time to make this part. It's just that I've been busy lately with homework. Letters that have quotation marks like "squall" will mean it's him talking, and if it's italic, it means he's thinking, and if it's in parentheses, it's an action. I'd also like to mention that the mechanism that Dark Pen handed out to them looks like a D-Terminal from Digimon: Digital Monsters: the TV show. I also changed my format of writing.)

"It's so dark here! Why are there green polygons everywhere any ways? Jeez, I gotta stop talking to myself!" said Squall. All of a sudden, the ground started to tremble under his feet, then upshot giant mountains with razor sharp edges. "HOLY CRAP! Now I know why the other guys didn't want to come to rescue the girls. Man this' gonna suck. And I thought they weren't going to come because Dark Pen used his computer to choose the one's that he thought was worthless and should die first," pointed out Squall. (A/N: actually I just chose random people, but that comment was just to explain to those readers who were a bit confused with part 3 and the whole choosing thing since any of them besides the people I chose would have gone) "(Sweat drop) eh, hehehe…well, er…let's see now (looks at the list of names on his searching mechanism) (mutters) Rinoa, Tifa, and Eiko…why are they all grouped up any ways? Oh well, it looks like their north-west of here." Squall started to walk toward that way when he met up with three giant robots that had lethal looking guns and other stuff he's only seen on TV and cartoons and comics! "Now what?!" Before Squall knew it, he was being shot at, barely dodging the shots. As you might have guessed already, these robots would be Gundams or other mobile suits. "AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Summons on the GF (for those who has not played FF8, a GF stands for "Guardian Force," not "girlfriend") Carbuncle and casts reflect ("Ruby Light") on Squall, causing to laser beams to shoot back, but for some odd reason, Squall gets hit with recoil) Oww! Where the f*** did that come from?!?!?!" exclaimed a puzzled Squall. And THEN the three giant Gundams evaporated into thin air, and out came a tall girl that was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black jeans. "Who are you and what do you want?" said Squall, dazed with all of this action and confusion.

"I'm here to help you out since you look confused and because of that confrontation you just had with that Gundam," the girl replied in a sweet and tenderly voice. As she came closer into view, considering that the surrounding of this site was so dark and green and full of plants like a forest, Squall was able to see that she had light orangy-red hair, peachy skin, and had pink lip gloss on her lips. She looked around 17-18 years old, like Dark Pen, but taller, an inch taller at least. She had well sized breasts (A/N: yes, he was looking down there, what a pervert), similar to Rinoa's (A/N: what the heck is up with this guy?!?!) but a bit more, just a bit (A/N: …). She had sea green eyes and had bangs that were split in two, but not directly in the middle, a bit to the left, and the back of her head had a clip which made her hair fall straight onto her back. She walked up to Squall and smirked at the fact that he was drooling while looking at her.

"You really know who to make a girl feel special, don't you?" she said sarcastically.

"Huh, wha?" said Squall, too busy drooling and looking at her until he finally got to his senses and wiped away his drool, "sorry about that, umm…what's your name again?"

"I didn't tell you what my name is, this proves that guys are idiots," she muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Squall idiotically.

"Nothing, well any ways, my name's Eve Angel, well, at least that's my code name, just like how Dark Pen is Dark Pen's code name, other info is classified," said Eve Angel (who'll be called Eve from now on).

"I'll just call you Eve," said Squall.

"Fine with me, that's what Dark Pen calls me any ways, in fact, he's the one who gave me this code name, he says it matches with how I look, but not really with my personality," said Eve.

"Er…right. Well, first of all, umm…how come Dark's never told us about you?" asked Squall.

"Well, I was busy so I couldn't come help Dark with his mission for a while, even though he told me to come as quick as I can. I have a life too you know," said Eve.

Squall looked at his Searching mechanism and got an email from Dark Pen:

[Hey Squall! Why the heck are you doing standing still for? Did the Gundams that roam that area attack you, or are you having second thoughts about this little mini mission? What's hauling you back man?

-Dark Pen]

"Hmm, well I'd love to talk but I have a mission find three girls I know, c ya!" said Squall.

"Wait, I need to send an email to Dark, I left my E-S2 in my room," said Eve.

"Whatever," said Squall, handing over his E-S2, "what does 'E-S2' stand for?"

"E-S2 stands for Electronic Sender/Searcher," said Eve while writing in the email on the E-S2, "you can search for the locations of the other people in a certain area or certain organisms that has the special chip that Dark implanted, and you can send and receive email."

Eve wrote in the email:

[Hey Dark, it's me Eve, sorry that I couldn't come over to help you out on helping these guys out. I found Squall while 3 Gundams were attacking him and I made them evaporate since he wasn't used to your site. I'll help Squall out on finding the girls (glimpses the list) named Eiko, Rinoa, and Tifa. 

Love, Eve Angel

XOXO]

" 'XOXO'? Something going on with you and Dark?" asked Squall.

"(Sends mail quickly) it's nothing you should know about," blushed Eve, "well any ways, I'll be helping you to find the girls." (A/N: keep in mind that they knew each other for a long time so stuff happened between them)

"Whatever."

So finally they started to travel again and didn't see anything for a while but the dark green artificial plants, rivers, flowers, and trees. All of these looked very real but he felt like something was following them, but whenever he looked back, there was nothing. He looked at his E-S2 and found that the girls were getting nearer, almost right next to them. All of a sudden they heard a scream!

"What was that?" Squall said as they ran over to the area where the sound came from.

"Oh…my…god…" said Eve in a startled voice. They found the girls tied up and little Final Fantasy people poking them spears and little swords and such. Squall ran forward and drew out his gunblade and sliced them all up, causing static and around that area. Because of this little error, the little animated GIFs had to reload which took a while, considering they were on a 56k-speed connection. Squall cut the rope with his gunblade and Eve helped out Squall in helping the girls get up and run away. Soon they got to a safe distance before all of the little FF dudes loaded.

"Thank goodness Dark's 'cookies' on his "Mega-Browser" wasn't on," said Eve, while breathing hard.

"Yeah," said Squall, finally breathing steadily after breathing hard like Eve was.

"Umm, who are you?" Tifa asked Eve.

"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name is Eve Angel and I'm Dark Pen's assistant. I didn't come to work for a while because of a project I've been working on," explained Eve, "I'll be assisting you and the others in finding everyone. Now everyone hold on to Squall and you (looks at Squall) press that green button to open the portal."

__

"Damn, she has bigger breasts than me!" thought Rinoa.

Everyone grabbed onto Squall and they traveled through the Digimon movie looking type tunnel again. Before they knew it they finally got to the control room where Izzy was examining the TV sets showing all four of them, except for Squall's, he thought Squall was weird so he didn't bother. Besides, he was talking to Dark on an earpiece that Dark gave him.

"Hey, little guy…"called Squall.

"The name's Izzy you ignoramus," said Izzy irritably.

"What's ig-nore-ae-moos?" asked Squall stupidly.

"Never mind, any ways…" Izzy turned on the rolling chair he was sitting on and when he saw what he saw, his mouth just dropped, "wh-wh-who are youuuuuuuu?"

"Oh god, what is it between amateurs and me any ways," said Eve, shaking her head, "my name's Eve Angel and I'm Dark Pen's assistant. Now if you'll excu…"

"Urrr perty," drooled Matt, "you look like Misty, except 100% better (more drool)"

"Grrrr, wipe your mouth (notices most of the guys drooling, others just looking in awe) AAAAHHHH! IF YOU'LL ALL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO GET MY E-S2 IN MY ROOM!" screamed Eve. Soon she came out with her E-S2 and went through the portal again to the destination of Dark Pen's location, who was having a bit of trouble. After she went through the portal, Brock crawled out after being squished by all the guys.

"E-S2? What's that?" said Brock, in a practically non-audible voice.

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: okay, you might be thinking that the next one is going to be Dark Pen's POV, right? Wrong, the next 3 parts will restart to the time of when they all split up to search for the girls, but part 8 (5th part in the POV series) will start off where Eve goes back into the portal where Dark Pen is. And as for those guys who got mad at the point where Eve said the thing about guys being stupid, keep in mind that Squall's an idiot, not…well, at least not EVERYONE else. I wasn't being stereo-type or anything, considering that I'm a guy also (don't change the subject) and I'm not gay (even though I also write an AAML fanfic) understand?


End file.
